


A Schuyler/Washington's Christmas

by lightandspark



Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is a cutie, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angelica is a little mean to Peggy, Domestic Fluff, Eliza is a precious cinnamon roll, F/M, Fluff, Hamliza, Jem is a good big brother, Mrs. Schuyler and Martha are amazing, Tench Richie Mac and Lafayette love their family, Washington and Mr. Schuyler love their family, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: Christmas is celebrated with family and loved ones, Eliza shares it with her loving parents and sisters.The Hamilton Brothers have their first Christmas with their new family.





	A Schuyler/Washington's Christmas

"Eliza! Eliza! Wake up! Wake up!" Little Peggy Schuyler's chubby hands shook her sister's little shoulders as Little Eliza opened her eyes, sitting up with a gasp befire smiling. Peggy giggled, bouncing on her sister's bed as she cheered, "Santa came! Santa came!"

"Ssh! You'll wake mama and papa!" Their older sister, seven-year-old, Angelica snapped while looking out from the corner of the door, making sure their parents' door remained close. Peggy fell quiet for a moment, with a grumpy pout as she crossed her arms,

"You're a meanie!" Peggy pointed out. "Santa probably didn't get you gifts, because you're always mean to me!"

"No, I've been good," Angelica smirked innocently, walking over and lifted Eliza from her bed and lead her away to the door. Peggy let out a small whine, before grinning as Eliza quickly ran back and helped her little sister down from her bed. Angelica frowned befkre shrugging, "I'm just not nice to you." 

"Why?" Peggy whined, holding Eliza's hand as the three sisters scurried down the hall, their little feet tapping down the stairs. Angelica grumbled,

"Because you're a big baby and... I don't like you," Angelica murmured, Peggy nearly burst into tears. Eliza's eyes widen and turned to her little sister with motherly affection, brushing the tears from Peggy's eyes as the little girl in yellow looked up with with a quivering but genuine smile.

"Don't worry, I love you," Eliza told her little sister before giggling as the smaller girl wrapped her arms around her waist into a tight hug.

"You're my favourite sister, Eliza!" Peggy proclaimed as Eliza giggled, kissing her forehead. Angelica scoffed, leading them down the hallway to the livingroom,

"Yeah, but Eliza is sitting with me during breakfast and dinner, today!" Angelica stated, Peggy stomped her little feet as Eliza bit her lips, looking worried.

"NO! ELIZA IS MY SISTER! SHE WILL SIT WITH ME!" Peggy yelled, Angelica turned to glare at the yoinger girl,

"NO! I HAD ELIZA FIRST! SHE IS MY SISTER FIRST!" Angelica growled, Eliza gasped and quickly got in between them with a nervous smile as she innocently suggested,

"What if I sit next to both of you, in the middle?" She stammbered a little, both of her sisters looked thoughtful before shrugging a nodding.

Eliza sighs with a warm smile, yet it slightly faltered. Angelica was so happy when Eliza was born, because she had a little sister to protect but the same couldn't be said when Peggy was born. When Peggy was born, Angelica wasn't happy much to their parents' disappointment. Eliza made up for it, because she was overjoyed to have another sister to love, while Angelica busied herswlf doting on Eliza and being mean to poor Peggy. Because of Angelica's constant mean remarks, Peggy latched herself onto Eliza and became mean towards Angelica but never crossed the line. Poor Eliza was now the string of thug of war between her sisters, which often lead to various of tantrums between the eldest and the youngest. But, Eliza loves her sisters and always tries to make some amends between her sisters for everyone to be happy with. It works... most of the time.

Right now, their parents remained asleep as Angelica led her sisters to the livingroom, where the giant Christmas Tree stood tall and nicely decorated. Their stocking were held by the fireplace, completely full, and presents were wrapped nicely under the tree. 

The three little girls gasped excitedly as they raced over in opposite directions; Angelica went to the stockings, Eliza checked if the cookies they left for Santa were eaten, and Peggy dived under the Christmas tree and buried herself into the presents. All three girls had satisfying responsing as they giggled in glee, before their maid/nanny Isabelle came around the corner in her robes, looking surprised before laughing at the sight of the three Schuyler Sisters. 

"Girl's what are you doing?" Isabelle asked with a laugh, all three sisters turned to her with big grins,

"Santa came!" They cried in gleeful unison as Isabelle chuckled at their excitement. Soon, Mr. Schuyler and Mrs. Schuyler down to see a delightful sight as they went over to kiss each of their girls and the family wished each other a Happy Christmas. 

"Look, look, they are still some gingerbread for each of us!" Eliza giggled, running around to livingroom to offer a gingerbread cookie to her sisters, parents, and Isabelle because out of the ten gingerbread she left fir Santa, he was generous enough to leave the remaining six fir the family. 

Mrs. Schuyler smiled warmly at her angelic daughter's kindness as soon as she came iver to her, Mrs. Schuyler sat down in her armchair while rubbing her pregnant belly. Eliza smiled as her mother took a bite of her cookie as she asked, "Does Bradstreet like it, mama?"

Mrs. Schuyler felt a satisfied quick, smiling big at her daughter, "He loves it, sweetheart. "

Eliza smiled before going over to her father, who happily took a cookie, taking a delightful bite,

"I could eat dozens of these!" Mr. Schuyler exclaimed before burping, causing all the little Schuyler Sisters to look at him in confusion befire the giggled as their father turned red in the face.

"I thought Santa should be burping for eating too many cookies!" Peggy giggled, pointing at her father. "Daddy only took one bite!"

Oh, if only they knew... 

Mr. Schuyler chuckled nervously, glancing at his wife and Isabelle, only to find them snickering at him. Angelica would then run over and tug onto Isabelle's robes as she pointed out,

"Santa left you presents too, Isabelle!" Angelica happily told the woman, who looked taken back and gasped, turning to the Schuyler couple who smiled innocently and affectuonatedly at her. 

"Oh, _he_ shouldn't have!" The woman exclaimed, letting the little girls lead her to her presents. Mrs. Schuyler mused,

"You are like family, my dear Isabelle~," she sanged as Isabelle flustered but mouthed a 'thank you' with teary eyes, when the little girls weren't looking. Mr & Mrs Schuyler gave her a warm look, knowing full well that their sweet and humble Isabelle had lost her parents at a young age, her husband tragically pasted two years after they got married, and she miscarried their baby after the grief strucked her. The Schuyer Family, were her foster family, when they found out about her husband passing and miscarriage, they immediately tooked her in and when Mr. Schuyler married his wife, Isabelle became their trusted caretaker for their precious girls as the little Schuyler Sisters love Isabelle as their aunt or surrogate mother. 

As the little girls unwrapped their presents, Eliza paused for a moment, glancing out of the window as she murmured with a warm smile, "Merry Christmas, Alexander..." hoping her Little Lion was having an amazing Christmas as she is. 

She was so caught up in daydreaming, she didn't notice her mother's stares as Mrs. Schuyler swallowed hard, rubbing her swollen belly. Closing her eyes, Mrs. Schuyler murmured a prayer that fate will allow the Angel to find her Lion... maybe fate will listen to a mother's devoted heart?

* * *

"HEY EVERYONE! WAKE UP! SANTA CAME!" Richie exclaimed, shaking Mac awake as the near sighted boy got up with a loud groan, rubbing his eyes with a heavy sigh. The five of the six Washington Boys woke up from Richie's loud, gleeful cries as he happily dragged Mac out if bed, who slowly smiled when he realized his foster brother had announced that Santa came by. 

Lafayette rised up from bed, whooped and then hopped from his bed and landed onto Alexander's, causing the boy to jolt up in surprise. Lafayette laughed, hugging his older brother, who was only older than him by a few months, cheering, "Merry Christmas, mon ami!"

Jem and Tench chuckled, getting out of their beds as they went over to help the two youngest ones of their family out if bed. Alexander smiled, turning to Lafayette as he murmured out, "Merry Christmas to you too, Gilbert."

The brothers all got out of bed, right when Martha scurried into the room in a sing-song voice and a cheerful grin, wearing only her nightgown and slippers, her hair let down, looking beautiful than ever. "Boys~ guess who came~?"

"SANTA!" Richie and Lafayette cheered, running past her legs as Martha happily shooed them down the halls, where George was already waiting for them in the livingroom by the Christmas tree.

Tench, Mac, and Jem hurried after their brothers, their brothers as Martha prepared to follow after them but froze when she looked over to see Alexander timidly staying where he was. Confused, Martha offered him a smile as she hunched over and asked, "Aren't you coming, sweetheart?"

"Santa send me gifts too?" Alexander asked quietly, looking up at her worriedly. Martha blinked in surprise before smiling warmly, nodding,

"Of course, he has! Good boys always gets presents on Christmas," she replied, extending her hand and Alexander rushed over and took it, now smiling big. Martha grinned, feeling very relieved as she contuined, "There is some coco, gingerbread left too, I am sure you and your brothers will enjoy yourselves... but be careful, your father is always craving for gingerbread cookies."

"Not if I get them first!" Alexander proclaimed as Martha laughed in delight.

"Indeed you will, my Little Lion," Martha hummed, looking up ahead. Alexander blinked, smiling lightly at the familiar nickname befkre glancing out a nearby window as he whispered, 

"Merry Christmas, Eliza."

Unaware of his mother's stares, too busy daydreaming with a blissful smile as Martha looked down at her boy with wide eyes in wonderment... she was so unaware of the tale of The Little Angel and Her Little Lion, yet she was aware of her son's longing. Leading him to livingroom, Alexander ran to hug his father, who lifted him up with a hardy laugh as the boy giggled in delight. Martha leaned against the doorframe, smiling warmly yet she still wondered, who was Eliza? 

Glancing over at Jem, who was unwrapping his gifts with Tench by the fireplace, she turned back to Alexander and smiled. Her little boy was indeed a Lion, who must be tamed by an Angel... prehaps Eliza is Alexander's Angel. Martha grinned widely, going over to kiss her husband's cheek, who smiled at her as soon as he rested Alexander to his feet as the boy raced to play with Lafayette, Mac, and Richie.

"The Lion will find his Angel..." Martha whispered, nuzzlong into her husband's shoulder, who remained busy on watching their boys being happy and distracted.

Fate might listen to her words... a mother devoted heart is strong. 

How strong it is... it is up to fate! 

**Author's Note:**

> This is so much fun!!


End file.
